Fallout 3:Purgatory (Raider X Reader)
by AtomicAngel99
Summary: You're lost, scared and on the brink of death. Being fresh out of the vault has its disadvantages, especially when you stumble into raider territory who don't appreciate company particularly those who were considered weak and the biggest loser in the vault.


**A/N: Hi, thanks for looking at my story and a word of warning my spelling and grammar is not the best so please inform me of any mistakes anyway enjoy the story !**

 **Disclaimer- please note that there is content that may seem disturbing to some. You have been warned.**

The darkened sky erupted in bright flashes of light, releasing deafening sounds of thunder. Rain drops fell from the monstrous clouds beginning in a slow downpour then increasing to a heavy shower in seconds.

I was cold, hungry and now another thing to add to the growing list of things to hate about the outside world is I'm now wet if you had asked me to describe my life right now it would be the lowest I'd have ever been. Who the hell ever said rain was fascinating in the vault because it sure doesn't look 'fascinating' when your clothes are starting to soak up the moisture making it feel like you are carrying ten times more the weight you originally are, then they've obviously never experienced it first-hand. Now I'm trudging through the muck of the outside world that I was so desperate to experience. Now I just wanted to go home. I mean if the world was obliterated by a nuclear bomb you would think there would be less mud and more ash. Ha! I guess a couple thousand years will do that to the world...

The wind became more intense and howled penetrating the noise of the storm, blowing my drenched (H/C) hair into my eyes temporarily blinding me in the process. I clawed my hands through my knotted, greasy hair pushing it off my face and welcoming stinging pinpricks of rain onto my face. I wrapped my arms around my body in hopes of retaining some warmth, but the consistent shivering was worsening as the minutes went by. The weather had robbed me of my warmth, I had to find shelter and quickly or my carcass will be a welcoming breakfast for some deathclaws in the morning.

My sore and bruised feet stumbled along the shattered road, cracks and chucks missing littered its surface. Oh look my shoe is broken; I loved these shoes. They were my favourite pair of converse shoes, I'd be lucky to find another pair like those outside the vault! God, I miss my home, the security it came with even though everyone was pretty much an a-hole to me anyway, but I still miss my mum even... him.

 **June, 2277. THE VAULT.**

Another shitty day, again. Why can't people leave me alone? I know I'm dull, a plain Jane, someone who blends in with the background of the boring steel walls, with my lank, lifeless (H/C) hair and unremarkable (E/C) eyes. That's who I am (F/N) (L/N) the 'plump' girl who still has her 'baby fat' according to my oblivious mother. You know the typical story with the nerdy, fat girl who always has her face plastered in a book 24/7 and dreaming of all the possible steamy, hot fantasies of men who would worship the ground I walk. Unfortunately that's not my life the best conquest I have in this four walled doom is my pillow after a particular heated dream with Mr tall, dark and handsome, or him. The one that shall not be named, my secret crush.

I was sat in the cafeteria, in my usual booth hidden within the depth of the corner, half-casted in darkness to become as small as possible and was once again engrossed in a book, something about 'how to maintain and function your time efficiently' It contained tips about cleaning, organising. The usual bore material I am forced to endure, I've read everything else so what else can I do? I was actual content in my secluded corner, that was until I started to hear snickering from the opposite side of the room. I looked over from the corner of my eye and spotted the most arrogant, obnoxious so called gang 'The Tunnel Snakes' which of course consisted the most stupidest people in the vault Butch, Wally and Paul although he's not completely a hormone driven idiot so that's a plus. They kept glancing over at me giggling and with the most annoying smirks plastered on their faces. Great here comes the comments. As soon as the thought popped up the snarky comments were hurled at me like a stone through the wind.

"Hey fat ass! What's shakin'?" Butch commented first as usual being the oh so 'fearless' leader he had to be first to get the ball rolling. I simply ignored him and burrowed further into the corner in hopes of it swallowing me live to get me away from this dreaded nightmare.

" Ha! Yeah, good one Butch" Paul shouted slamming his Nuka-cola over the table, resulting in it spewing over the glass edge and onto Wally's jacket.

"Paul, you spaz!" He shot up from his chair, shaking the wetness from his jacket's. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure Paul would be slashed to ribbons by now. Paul shrank back from the confrontation and moved closer to Butch for some form of unimaginable support that I can't picture the other producing. Wally spotted me staring and sent a sneer my way, then giving Paul a few harsh choice of words and stormed out of the room, but just before the door closed he turned and gave me a heated look before being shut off from the heavy, metal door. What the hell did I do? I'm just sat here, not my problem you had a drink spill on you, what an asshole.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Present Day.

The rain had died down considerable, but the temperature had not increased. It seemed to be worsening. What am I going to do? I'll die out here. I need somewhere warm and free from this hellish weather, there must be a building or metro tunnel somewhere just so I can rest. In the distance I could see a selection of buildings, maybe somewhere to rest up till morning. I travelled closer to the buildings and the details were becoming more sharp and what I saw turned my blood cold. The buildings were surrounded by tall iron walls with a chain-link fence gate acting as the only entrance, but what made me sick with fear and brought bile to my throat. Blood, it was everywhere as bodies littered the compound all in different forms. Some were cut up and slashed to pieces, while others were hung up missing body pieces, sending a warning to those who dared venture further . It was clear warning alright! I needed to get out of here and fast. One word came to mind. that sent instant cold shivers down my spine and the hairs on my skin to raise.

"Raiders" It came out as a whimper and unshed tears glistened in my eyes. I went to turn around until the cool metal pushed against the back of my head, preventing any thoughts of escape to flee my mind in an instant, freezing me to the spot.

" Move one inch and you're dead, little pig."

Oh God, no please. Help.


End file.
